Black Heart Collection
by Korny247
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are all dark and feature our favorite duo being well...Dark.
1. My Lullaby

Drip, drip, drip, drip. Another drop of blood fell from her gaping wounds. Just one of dozens that lined her body. Her mind had left long ago, no longer feeling the pain or anything else that affected her really. A pair of light brown eyes entered her vision. The face lowered over hers filling her view even more. Suddenly the face disappeared as a hand with a silver knife now filled her view. In the opposite hand a clothe that had been previously white, now stained red with her blood from the knife. Red that filled the clothe that had wiped the knife each and every time it had mad a wound in her skin. Her eyes became empty once more as the scene left her vision.

"You know Bellatrix; I'm surprised that you're not enjoying this more. I thought you'd be happy to see your _so called pureblood_. Was I wrong? I mean the way you went on and on about it you'd think it was made of fucking gold or something. Are you disappointed to see your blood is as red mine dear Bella?"

At this point her tormentor was waving the silver knife around as she wound up into her tirade, as the tirade reached it's crescendo her tormentor slipped back into her line of vision as to emphasize her last point. "Red. Just. Like. Mine."

Her tormentor left her line of site once more as to attend to something not in her view. During all this time she never moved, never once gave the indication that she heard anything. But deep within herself she knew she would not survive this place when it was all over. Time meant nothing anymore. All she knew was she hurt and it was going to take quite a while for her to die.

Her tormentor filled her line of site again.

"You know Bella, may I call you Bella? Oh. It doesn't matter. The wonders a missing tongue can do. Anyway, _Bella. _You know what I've realized? You never really took the time to enjoy your torturing sessions. You know? "

"To learn to enjoy the screaming of your victims. The cacophony of pain as you tear them apart _bit by bit_. No Bella. You denied yourself these thing. It was always the instant gratification with you. A quick Crucio there, a violent Avada Kedavra here and you were satisfied."

Did you not want to burden yourself with their pleas? To see the light flee their eyes long before you decide to kill them? Oh my dear sweet Bella. I've learned to hear the notes in the way blood drips, to enjoy the performance each and every victim performed.

_The music_ Bella. The glorious music of their cries. It's just too marvelous for words, And you. You were the best of all of them. Are you proud of yourself Bella? Do you enjoy giving me these delightful performances? I don't think I can ever get tired of your cries.

"But you Bella, you seem to be getting tired of performing for me. Why Bellatrix? Do you not enjoy putting on a show? Are you so selfish you would deny me these simple pleasures in life? Oh my sweet Bellatrix. Soon. Soon your curtains will close. But I need just _one more performance._ Please my beautiful one? Won't you give me one last show?"

Suddenly her tormentor smiled. They ran a hand through her hair. Softly as if she was a delicate doll. Her tormentor moved their mouth closer to her ear.

"You know what I love about being magical Bella?"

They continued stroking her hair softly as they whispered these words to her. Pausing as if she could respond.

"You know what I love about being magical Bella? _I can slice you open and then put you back together again._ "

They leaned back and smirked. "Isn't it just fun? Oh Bella." Her tormentor sighed."My sweet sweet Bellatrix. "

There was a maniacal glint in the eye of her tormentor. One that she was familiar with as it had been he own eyes plenty of times before. It was the look of a satisfied predator that had just finished playing with their prey and was now going for the kill.

"So close. Can you feel it Bella? Can you feel that the end is coming? Just once more. Just one more time for me my precious. And then your curtains close."

Her tormentor sighed and then pouted.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Can you feel it? The excitement? I can feel it. Don't you feel it too Bella? The thrill of a last show? How I've waited so long for this moment. How I've longed to make you mine. And mine you shall be. At last. And the only thing you'll ever see is the face of this Mudblood. Your precious Pureblood is so helpful now is it?

Her tormentor left her line of vision as if their feet couldn't bear to stand still. They went around the room looking for their wand.

"Ah Bella after your last performance you will be mine. This is the last time. I pwomise." They said the same baby voice that Bellatrix had used so many times in the past before.

"I think we should have one last practice today and then tomorrow will be your final show. Tomorrow I will brand you and make you mine, the cattle of a Mudblood. The property of Hermione Granger. "


	2. Thoughtless

She plunged the knife into his body again and again in a violent rage. She was tired of this. Tired of him. Today he had pushed her too far and she just snapped, she hated him. She hated him with all her fucking heart and stabbing him wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough for all the torment he had put her through. She was going to fuck him up. She was fuck him up bad. So much so that no one would be able to recognize him when she was done. She was _tired_. Oh so fucking tired. And now she was finished with playing nice.

She was _tired_. Oh so fucking tired. And now she was finished with playing nice.

_Flashback._

_She had been sorted into Gryffindor. She was so happy. Maybe she'd finally have friends. The boy she met on the train, Harry Potter sat next to her. She smiled at him and he grinned in response. Then that redheaded asshole she met was also sorted into the House. Fuck it all to hell. _

_He sat next to Harry. "Hey mate glad to be in the same house?" Harry gave him a disgusted look and moved away from him. "Not with you. That's for damn sure." He told him as he sat next to Hermione. She smirked at the red-headed jerk before turning to Harry and starting a conversation with him totally ignoring the red-headed git. They both missed the look on his face that would promise years of revenge. _

_Flashback ends._

And he had. Ronald Bilius Weasley had teased and tortured them for years. Doing everything he could to have them hated by the House. And today he went too far. He had locked her in a room and tried to rape. And she just wasn't having pulled out the knife her father had told her to carry with her at all times and stabbed him in the chest when he tried to pull down her pants. Since the first plunge she hadn't stopped. There was a knock on the door, Not wanting to be caught she stopped and yelled out "Yeah?" She heard her best friend Harry answer back. "give me a moment" she called.

She stood and placed the knife carefully on the table near the body. She picked up her wand from where _he _had thrown it across the room and made her way to the door magically unlocking it.

Harry looked at her in surprise. She was covered head to foot in blood. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. In a corner he saw the body of Ron Weasley. He wasn't too shocked. When he saw their names together in a room on the Mauderer's Map he came over here just to make sure everything was alright. Nodding his head in Ron's direction she answered his unasked question.

"The fucking bastard had the nerve to try and rape me. _ Me._ What the fuck is wrong with him I don't know but when I'm done he's gonna be more carved up than a goose at Yuletide."

Harry gave her a sharp look when she had said that Ron had tried to rape her. He got angry. He decided it was a good thing the boy was dead or else he might have ripped him limb to limb. Actually that looked like a good idea. "I'm gonna help." He told her as he approached the body.

Together they dismantled the wizard that had once been Ronald Weasley. Who was now nothing more than rabid dog meat. They transfigured the pieces into different things and banished it all into the Forbidden Forest. The scourgified themselves and the floors of the classroom before they left. They both felt as if a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

When they reached the portrait that lead to the Common Room Hermione turned around to face Harry. "I just want to say thanks for helping me. " She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips before smiling shyly and turning around and heading to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Hey wait!" he called after her. "Aren't we going to discuss this?" she smiled at him again. "Soon" she replied. "I need to take a bath. I won't feel clean until he's completely off my body." Harry nodded. He understood. He didn't feel clean either. Not because they killed someone. It was just they were disgusted by the idea of being covered in the blood of such an asshole. Soon, he thought. Soon I may have a beautiful girlfriend. And with that Harry stepped into the portrait.


	3. Number One Crush

They didn't care about Harry. Not the way she did. She'd do anything for him. She _had_ done everything for him. She had nearly died in a fight to save his godfather. And he loved her for it. She knew he only trusted her and she wasn't going to waste that trust. Because she loved him. And no one else came close to loving Harry Potter the way Hermione Granger did.

When she saw him at the Grimmauld Place the first thing that came to her mind was that he looked terrible. The next thing to enter her thoughts was she was going to take care of him. She was going to love him and take care of him and no one else could say a fucking thing. She'd kill them if they did.

He was the only one that truly believed in her. And loved her for who she was. She wouldn't give that up. When he had settled in his room she crept in and sealed the door shut, as well as placed multiple privacy charms so no one could hear them.

He looked up at her. He looked so tired and depressed. And the thing that struck her most was that he just looked defeated. Like the whole world had ended and it was all his fault. But it wasn't. It was all Voldemort's fault. This poor, poor boy didn't deserve all this. He deserved to be loved and to somebody to love.

Slowly she approached the bed. She knelt in front of him and in a shaky small voice whispered "Harry?" He broke down and dragged her into his arms as he sobbed. He poured out his soul into her shoulder, She comforted him and rocked him and stroked his head. He cried and cried and cried. Oh how he cried. And through it all she just held him tightly and comforted him.

After what felt like hours of tears and comfort he pulled back and looked into her eyes. His hands gripping her cheeks. Her breath caught. He was going to kiss her. She knew within her soul that he would kiss her any second now. He stared into her eyes and she nodded her permission. Approaching her slowly like he was afraid he'd break her if he pressed too hard, he bought their lips together in a glorious kiss. She melted. She had been waiting for this kiss since she met him all those years ago on the train. And she knew she had made the right decision. She was his and no one else. Nothing would stand between them now.

_I __would die for you__  
>I would die for you<em>  
><em>I've been dying just to feel you by my side<em>_  
>To know that you're mine<br>__  
><em>_I will cry for you__  
>I will cry for you<br>I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
>And drown your fear<em>

_I will pray for you  
>I will pray for you<br>I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
>Someone like you<em>

_See your face every place that I walk in  
>Hear your voice every time that I'm talking<br>You will believe in me  
>And I will never be ignored<em>

_I will burn for you__  
>Feel pain for you<br>I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
>And tear it apart<em>

_I will lie for you_  
><em>Beg and steal for you<em>_  
>I will crawl on hands and knees until you see<br>You're just like me_

_Violate all the love that I'm missing  
>Throw away all the pain that I'm living<br>You will believe in me  
>And I can never be ignored<em>

_ I would die for you__  
>I would kill for you<br>I will steal for you  
>I'd do time for you<br>I will wait for you  
>I'd make room for you<em>  
><em>I'd sail ships for you<em>_  
>To be close to you<br>To be part of you  
>Cause I believe in you<br>I believe in you  
>I would die for you<em>

**A/N : I know this isn't as dark as the others but if you looked within the context of the song it could be. Number One Crush is performed by Garbage. A lovely song i assure you. But this story is a about the depth she would be willing to go for Harry in all her love for him. She would never ever abandon him even if he became a dark lord.**


	4. Violent Love

I can tell she wants me. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at me. I know she wants me. No matter if she is going out with that buffoon Anthony Goldstein. She always looks at me when I pass them. Even when she's kissing him.

I don't why she's teasing me. She knows it drives me crazy. She knows what I'll do. She knows she belongs to me. I don't know why she does this. But I know I'll for it again. I know I'll do exactly what she wants me to.

See she's just as crazy as I am. If not worse. Because yeah I might end up killing the guy but she's always the one leading them to their death. And she will be mine at the end of tonight. Tonight Anthony Goldstein dies. Tonight I Harry Potter will once again claim Hermione Granger in a bloodsoaked kiss. Because we're both fucking crazy. The cycle spins again.


	5. The Chauffeur

They were an imposing site when you first saw them. He was sitting forward, legs splayed wide his elbows, chin in his hands as he stared at you from his throne. She was sprawled lazily over hers. Sitting sideways with her legs slung over one arm and her head slung over the other.

Both were staring at the man cowering before them in genuflection as they looked at him with an almost bored expression. The people that surrounded them did nothing to calm his nerves as they pressed in like hyenas watching a show.

"My lord, my lady you must understand there was nothing I could do to stop them. They overwhelmed me. I'm so sorry milord!" he rushed out nervously. Their expressions hardly changed as they evaluated the man before them. She tipped her head backwards to gaze at her husband as he glanced in her direction. He nodded his head the secret exchange that passed between them.

She swung her legs forward and clapped her hands twice. "Bring them in." The crowed gasped. No one thought this was serious enough to warrant that but apparently their majesties wouldn't tolerate failure.

The door to the left of the hall banged open as everyone except those on the throne swung their gaze to the source of the noise. Hissing could be heard as two large snakes slithered into the room. The man on the throne his at them, his emerald eyes glowing, almost as poisonous as the venom from his slithering pets. They quickly slithered to the front of the hall as the audience followed their movements. The two on the throne watched almost bored as the snakes approached them.

The man looked up from his pets to the man that was cowering in front of them. There was a puddle surround the area he was kneeling in. He sighed. "Oh look honey, he's decided to marinate himself." The woman brought her gaze to shivering man. Her nose wrinkled quickly before her mask of indifference slid back into place. "Mmm. So I see. Shall we darling?" she asked as she brought her gaze back to her husband sounding as if she had asked if he wanted a cup of tea. He sighed again. "If we must." He said sounding like he'd rather be doing something else than taking someone's life that day.

They leaned back into their thrones, sitting in an upright position to draw an official air. The woman started first. She addressed the man before them. "Are you so arrogant, as to ignore the gifts we provided you? Because it wasn't a wizard means of communication? Hmm?" The man on the floor wimpered. "M-my l-l-lady I meant n-no disregard. I didn't think. I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I'm not used to such t-things."

"Are you saying your training wasn't adequate? Hmm? Or are you so forgetful that you knew you were a liability to us but it slipped your mind in your forgetfulness? Come man what it?" she asked sharply. "I-I mean no disregard to y-your trainers my l-l-lady. I-It w-was my o-own f-fault."He stuttered out in a rush.

"So you admit it was your own fault then? That you failed us and lost us one of our safe havens? Have you no thought to your people? No sense of duty? Was your mother such a whore that she couldn't teach you manner because she was too busy spreading her legs? Speak up man. Say what have you." She commanded him.

He bowed his head to them repeated as he tried to form the words to answer them. "M-my l-lady it w-was I. I-I I a-am a-a-a f-failure t-t-to t-the c-cause a-and t-t-to a-all w-wizarding k-kind." She snorted. "I could have told you that. Now you must be punished for your crimes against the crown and the people." Here she turned to her husband. "Husband, what say you? " She asked

In all the time that passed the man next to her had yet to say anything as he followed what was being said, He nodded his head once and his to the snakes before him. She faced the man again. "For your failure to keep our safe have of the Pendragon citadel safe from the hands of the rebel you shall be fed to Hunsemeyoir and Nukarumaval while you still breathe." The two snakes rushed to him and one grabbed his head as the other grabbed his feet. Their was a crunch as he was split in two. The two one the throne got splashed in blood as did those who stood behind them. They barely blinked as they watched the two snakes consume the man. The crowd held their breathe. When it was over there was a big sigh as relief as the man on the throne hissed at them and they slid out of the hall. With a wave of her wand the woman on the throne cleaned the area in front of them and herself as well as her husband.

He turned to her. "Why do they never learn my love?" She smiled. "Because they can't darling" she replied while rubbing his hand. They stood and left the hall and the people behind as they went to another part of their hold to enjoy themselves together. The people looked as their king and queen Harry and Hermione Potter left to enjoy themselves.

**A/N: the title may be strange but remember they're _song titles _so you'd have to listen to the song mentioned in the title. I was listening to this particular song when i wrote this so give it a listen. I was listening to the Sleepthief feat. Kristen Hawkshaw cover and not the Duran Duran original but you can listen to both if you want. **


End file.
